Darkness rises
by SkyOFHAPPINESS
Summary: The team has just recovered from the intense match against BEGA, but a new threat and new friends have risen up. A foe that not only has the intent on stealing bit-beast, but the souls and blood of there owners. Can Tyson and the team over come this obstacle? if not then the world will forever be in darkness and they will to be consumed by it?
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade fan fiction By : Drucy

Darkness rises

chapter 1:

New power discoverd

The 3rd beyblade championship is over and the team just hangs out at tyson's and starts practicing once again. " Yo! kai come and battle me!"

Tyson yells from the bey-dish. I once again am forced to battle. But it's not like i don't want to. "..." I'm silent as i walk over to tyson and pull out my bey. " I'm ref!" max yells and get's into position. " 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" me and tyson's beyblade's started tearing at each other when suddnly there is this huge shock of power, but it wasn't coming from are beys! It felt as if your being punched by air, all your insides just ready to explode, such incredible pain shoot all of us in the dojo as everyone fell to the floor. " *huff ,huff* what was... That?!" Ray's pain filled vocie said, Everyone just sat there, reganing her strength. Hillery entered the room to check if we where ok, she then fell to her knee's heavily breathing " Hillery! are YOU ok?" " ya, ya i'm fine... just a bit tired... thanks tyson" hillery replied. Kenny ran into the room yelling " GUY'S! DID YOU FEEL THAT TOO?!" "Ya..." I replied. All of a sudden there were loud crashes coming from outside. We all ran to see if someone got hurt. The crashing and ringing where extremly loud once we entered outside, yet it was so far away! We followed the sound of crashing all the way to the park, Where we were looking at beyblade battle! Kenny pulled out his labtop and were shocked of the stautes that came up for the blades " n-n-n-no...w-way..." kenny said with a terrifed expression. We all looked at what seemed to be false data, just incorrect states " I asure you guys my states arn't wrong" dizzy said. " that means... these guy's state's are really OFF the charts!" tyson said. "ya... no kidding" ray said as we stared at the word's that popped up on dizzys screen " loading error can't show full radiance of stautes. " what are you guy's looking at?" a male voice came from behind us "!" we all turned around Looking at one of the bladers that were standing infront of us just a few seconds ago. He had a Black tank top with a turtle neck that coverd up his face, black baggy pants, and a dark purple headband, he had gray eye's ,white spikey hair, and he was about as tall as max. "..." we all just stared at him, not saying a word. " HEY!" a female voice came from behind us. " is she talking to us?" tyson whispers to me. I wasn't paying attention to him at the momment, i was looking into the eyes of the female blader. she had the same clothing as the male but insted, she has a all black head band showing a white hawk. Her hair was straight and shoulder blade lenghth, here eye's where hazel, i just got completly lost in her gaze, as so did she to mine. " the female blader finally spoke " we... have to go... it's are shift" she said, * shift?* i thought as they walked of but first apoligizing for the power waves we felt earlier. " we were trying to scincronize are blades rotation speed but faild and that wave was the power we released" he explained " wait, wait ,wait... scincronize blade rotation... what's that?" tyson asked " well-" " we have to go... but we can invite them along if there intrested" when done her invitation she looked at me with a very curious stare. We decided to follow them into the forest." And here i thought things would be boring without the villans!" tyson said, " ... i know what you mean..." I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade fan fiction By : Drucy

Darkness rises

chapter 1:

New power discoverd

The 3rd beyblade championship is over and the team just hangs out at tyson's and starts practicing once again. " Yo! kai come and battle me!"

Tyson yells from the bey-dish. I once again am forced to battle. But it's not like i don't want to. "..." I'm silent as i walk over to tyson and pull out my bey. " I'm ref!" max yells and get's into position. " 3...2...1... LET IT RIP!" me and tyson's beyblade's started tearing at each other when suddnly there is this huge shock of power, but it wasn't coming from are beys! It felt as if your being punched by air, all your insides just ready to explode, such incredible pain shoot all of us in the dojo as everyone fell to the floor. " *huff ,huff* what was... That?!" Ray's pain filled vocie said, Everyone just sat there, reganing her strength. Hillery entered the room to check if we where ok, she then fell to her knee's heavily breathing " Hillery! are YOU ok?" " ya, ya i'm fine... just a bit tired... thanks tyson" hillery replied. Kenny ran into the room yelling " GUY'S! DID YOU FEEL THAT TOO?!" "Ya..." I replied. All of a sudden there were loud crashes coming from outside. We all ran to see if someone got hurt. The crashing and ringing where extremly loud once we entered outside, yet it was so far away! We followed the sound of crashing all the way to the park, Where we were looking at beyblade battle! Kenny pulled out his labtop and were shocked of the stautes that came up for the blades " n-n-n-no...w-way..." kenny said with a terrifed expression. We all looked at what seemed to be false data, just incorrect states " I asure you guys my states arn't wrong" dizzy said. " that means... these guy's state's are really OFF the charts!" tyson said. "ya... no kidding" ray said as we stared at the word's that popped up on dizzys screen " loading error can't show full radiance of stautes. " what are you guy's looking at?" a male voice came from behind us "!" we all turned around Looking at one of the bladers that were standing infront of us just a few seconds ago. He had a Black tank top with a turtle neck that coverd up his face, black baggy pants, and a dark purple headband, he had gray eye's ,white spikey hair, and he was about as tall as max. "..." we all just stared at him, not saying a word. " HEY!" a female voice came from behind us. " is she talking to us?" tyson whispers to me. I wasn't paying attention to him at the momment, i was looking into the eyes of the female blader. she had the same clothing as the male but insted, she has a all black head band showing a white hawk. Her hair was straight and shoulder blade lenghth, here eye's where hazel, i just got completly lost in her gaze, as so did she to mine. " the female blader finally spoke " we... have to go... it's are shift" she said, * shift?* i thought as they walked of but first apoligizing for the power waves we felt earlier. " we were trying to scincronize are blades rotation speed but faild and that wave was the power we released" he explained " wait, wait ,wait... scincronize blade rotation... what's that?" tyson asked " well-" " we have to go... but we can invite them along if there intrested" when done her invitation she looked at me with a very curious stare. We decided to follow them into the forest." And here i thought things would be boring without the villans!" tyson said, " ... i know what you mean..." I replied.


End file.
